


いかないで

by Alitheia



Series: anthology: of hello and goodbye | 季節 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fictogemino, Goodbye, M/M, Romance, Seasons, Summer, farewell
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima bisa saja menjadi orang yang lebih terus terang, dan mereka bisa saja menjadi dua orang dengan akhir yang bahagia. [MIDOAKANTOLOGI 2015 #1 - summer]</p>
            </blockquote>





	いかないで

**Author's Note:**

> ... halo, saya datang lagi dengan pairing kesayangan sembari berusaha mengusir wb, semoga bisa ikut ~~merusuhkan~~ memeriahkan eventnya ya /o
> 
> jadi, ide buat ikanaide (いかないで) itu awalnya dapet gara-gara memang baru denger katanya disebut aja saya udah galau abis, somehow buat saya ikanaide terkesan… lebih powerful dari don’t go. (jangan tanya kenapa) (saya juga bingung) (cri) abis gitu ga sengaja nemu lagu dengan judul yang sama *hamburin feels, tenggelam dalam suara mafumafu*
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **一 いかないで**
> 
> **夏**
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> _don’t go_
> 
> .
> 
> (ficto gemino)
> 
> MIDOAKANTOLOGI #1 - summer
> 
> [now playing: いかないで；mafumafu's cover]

Midorima bisa saja menjadi orang yang lebih terus terang, dan mereka bisa saja menjadi dua orang dengan akhir yang bahagia.

_Kenapa—_ karena sepatah kata itu tidak pernah melewati bibirnya; karena Akashi terus melanjutkan hidupnya dengan seluruh rencana yang ia punya; karena nyatanya jalanan yang mereka lalui tidaklah serupa. Dalam mimpi-mimpi Midorima setelah itu, adegan yang paling sering terjadi terus saja sama; mereka sedang menyusuri pinggiran kota menuju festival yang jauh dari mana-mana, bersisian dengan begitu dekat hingga punggung tangan saling menyentuh—tapi bukan menggandeng, karena tidak pernah ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengambil inisiatif pertama—berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar yang lambat, mengamati bayangan mereka merayap di aspal yang rata.

“Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu,” si rambut merah tergelak kecil (persis seperti yang akan ia lakukan kalau saja mereka benar-benar bertemu), sementara matahari musim panas yang sedang terbenam menjatuhkan sisa-sisa keemasan di pipinya, “ini kan bukan akhir dunia, Midorima, hanya bagian dari bumi yang berbeda.”

Ada film-film mini yang terputar di kepalanya; mungkin begini, mungkin begitu; malam-malamnya ia habiskan untuk melatih konversasi yang tidak pernah terjadi, bibirnya merapal kalimat-kalimat yang takkan pernah ia ucapkan.

Semuanya bisa saja sempurna, semuanya bisa saja berujung baik-baik saja—karena memang pada satu waktu dalam hidupnya, Midorima mengira ia sudah berdamai dengan segala macam drama.

Dalam satu momen itu ketika tangannya yang kosong menembakkan bola dari Akashi, ia pikir itu artinya mereka akan baik-baik saja. Ia rasa itu membuktikan tingkat kepercayaan yang ada di antara mereka; bentuk nyata bahwa mereka memiliki koneksi; bukti bahwa dirinya dan Akashi bukan lagi sekadar dua orang yang tak pernah berjabat tangan ketika berhadapan di lapangan.

_Tapi Akashi tetap pergi._

Memang hanya pergi untuk kuliah—hal itu sama menegangkannya dengan antiklimaks dari cerita yang disusun dengan buruk—pun Midorima tidak bisa mengusir satu fakta yang menggantung di batas-batas kesadarannya:

_Akashi tidak bersamanya lagi._

Midorima meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bersyukur. Dalam semesta yang lain, yang terjadi bisa saja jauh lebih buruk dari ini, ia tahu. Drama mereka bisa saja berakhir dengan tragedi, layaknya cerita-cerita tentang sepasang kekasih yang sudah terlalu banyak dipakai. Pesawat yang membawa pergi Akashi bisa saja dengan klise jatuh dan terbakar di suatu antah berantah dan Midorima akan menjadi tokoh pilu yang terus-terusan menunggu cintanya yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah kembali. Atau mungkin saja Akashi mendadak mengenalkannya pada seorang gadis yang ia panggil tunangan—dan ini sepertinya memang lebih mungkin terjadi—lalu Midorima akan mengambil peran karakter frustrasi yang berakhir bunuh diri, namun—

Harusnya Midorima lebih paham, kalau Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah jadi orang yang sederhana saja. Ia selalu terlalu rumit, terlalu cepat, terlalu sulit diraih. Ia tidak cepat puas—tidak seperti Midorima, yang pada awalnya berpikir bahwa semuanya cukup seperti ini saja—selalu ada sesuatu yang lebih untuk dikejar bagi Akashi, selalu tidak cukup, selalu saja kurang.

Ia tahu Akashi juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama ketika mereka berdua akhirnya kembali berteman—tentu saja ia senang, sahabatnya berbaikan lagi dengannya—tapi Midorima juga seharusnya tahu, bahwa Akashi tidak berekspektasi hubungan mereka akan berkembang menjadi kisah romansa bahagia seperti seperti drama berseri televisi.

Maka sering kali hingga akhir musim, ia mendapati dirinya mengulang-ulang malam itu di ingatannya.

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat Akashi, dalam balutan _yukata_ seputih tulang, yang menangkap remang lampion festival di lengan, membentuk lembah oranye di lipatan-lipatannya saat ia menggerakan tangan. Mereka berkeliling seperti pasangan, dan pada dasarnya mereka memang begitu; _sepasang_ orang yang sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai atau mengakhiri apa yang ada di antara mereka. Maka keduanya membiarkan hal itu mengambang, layaknya ikan-ikan di kolam plastik yang menarik anak-anak kecil; tercerai, layaknya pikiran dan perasaan Midorima di bawah langit musim panas hari itu.

Midorima tidak mengerti, di bulan yang seharusnya paling gerah sepanjang tahun, kaptennya di Vorpal Swords itu masih saja mampu tetap begitu dingin, seakan tubuh dan perasaannya berada di dua orang yang terpisah, atau dirinya memang hanya berfungsi atas otak semata.

Sementara Midorima terbata untuk menjawab, Akashi justru berhasil mengatakannya tanpa beban, bahwa ia akan melanjutkan studi di Kepulauan Inggris, bahwa ia sudah merencanakannya beberapa waktu, bahwa Midorima adalah orang yang pertama kali tahu.

Pada saat itu Midorima tidak bisa merespon dengan benar; ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, apa yang harus dilakukan, atau wajah semacam apa yang harus ia tampilkan.

Namun perasaan itu meledak-ledak, teriakannya yang tidak pernah ia suarakan terdengar menggema jauh di bagian belakang kepalanya. Jika saja semuanya bisa berhenti, jika saja Midorima tidak hanya sanggup memandangi, jika saja ia mampu mengejar dan berlari lebih cepat lagi.

Kalimat itu hanya tersendat di tenggorokannya.

_“Jangan pergi.”_


End file.
